The major, The Captain, and The Beauty!
by 4evernaya
Summary: After Edward left i new moon Victoria found Bella turned her and now Bella is the most powerful vampire in the world.Even the volturi are afraid of her, but what happens when she gets a blast from her past and a new found love.
1. Dying in style

**The major, The Captain, and The Beauty!**

**Dis claimer-**

**Me- I own twilight. Haha.**

**Japer-No you don't.**

**Me- What nobody bother to tell me until now? I've gone forever thinking I owned it. Whatever I'm not saying it. *Crossed arms***

**Jasper- say it.**

**Me- No!**

**Jasper- For me?**

**Me- I don't own twilight. *Cries***

**Jasper- It ok come here. * Holds out arms***

**Me- *Runs into his arms* and sobs.**

Chapter 1 Dying in style

Here I am lying on the cold hard ground because the man I thought loved me left me. IN THE FUCKING WOODS. Who does that? **(This is set in new moon by the way. To lazy to tell what he said when he broke up with her long story short she was a toy to him.)**What did I ever see I him "Snap" "Snap" sticks breaking. I turned around to see a smirking Victory emerge from the trees with a smirk on hr face. "I can't believe he left you hear his supposed mate." She said smacking me.

"What got nothing better to do then stalk my house now that your mates dead." I said. "If I'm going to die, die in style right?" I though.

"God I'm going to enjoy this." She said kicking me into a tree.

"I heard you been trying to get me from time now but didn't get far cause of the la push wolves. No wonder James wanted me you're kind of clingy." I replied gasping for breath. Just then I felt a sting in my neck followed by a burning sensation. A loud scream filled the air. Mine. That BITCH bit me, was my last thought.


	2. Oh My Goddess!

**Disclaimer-**

**Roses are red, **

**Violets are blue, **

**I don't own twilight, **

**And neither do you.**

**Chapter 2**** Oh My Goddess**

After what seemed like years I had finally woken up to my new life. Every thing was so clear, my smelling got better, and I could hear things that were miles away. How am I a vampire? The all the memories came rushing back to the surface.

**(This is what happened in the last chapter don't have to read.)**

**Flashback**

I turned around to see a smirking Victory emerge from the trees with a smirk on hr face. "I can't believe he left you hear his supposed mate." She said smacking me.

"What got nothing better to do then stalk my house now that your mates dead." I said. "If I'm going to die, die in style right?" I though.

"God I'm going to enjoy this." She said kicking me into a tree.

"I heard you been trying to get me from time now but didn't get far cause of the la push wolves. No wonder James wanted me you're kind of clingy." I replied gasping for breath. Just then I felt a sting in my neck followed by a burning sensation. A loud scream filled the air. Mine. That BITCH bit me, was my last thought.

**End of flashback**

"Edward left me." I thought. I will stay strong for Charlie. If I'm going to do this I need a change. First a hunt. I ran around the woods for an hour and couldn't find a single animal except for birds and skunks. If you think I'm eating a skunk you got another thing coming. Birds favorite animal. I pictured how good it would feel to have 3 mountain lions to drink. Then 3 mountain lions appeared out of thin air. Whoa! "Must be my power." I thought. I pounced on the first one breaking it's neck then from it. Doing the same to the others. I found my felt a lot better. I looked down at my clothes to see I cover in blood. Testing out my new power I thought of my self in a black and red super man shirt that ties at the bottom, black skinny jeans, red converse, silver hoop ear rings, and red and gold spiky bracelets.**(out fit on profile.) **I looked down again to see me in the clothes I pictured. "It's now time for a change." I thought. Then headed to port Angeles.


	3. New Beginnings!

**Chapter 3 ****New Beginnings**

**Dis claimer- I own nothing but the characters I make up.**

When I arrived in Port Angeles I went into the nearest hair salon. "Yes can I help you?" said the lady at the front desk. She was small very petite with light brown hair with blue eyes and way to much Botox. I was surprised that I had control over my blood lust seeing as I was just changed a couple hours ago.

"Yes, I want my hair blond cut to my mid-back with black high lights." I replied. I was going to get extensions by my hair grew to the bottom of my but during the change. How? I don't know.

"Cute. Sandy will take you." She said pointing to the tall skinny lady. She was at least 6 foot and 2 inches with black hair and green eyes. After about 2 hours she was done.

"That would be $70. Come again. I love working on your hair is so soft and fluffy." Sandy said. I handed her the money and went into the mall next door. After what seemed like forever I walked out with clothes that fit my figure great. I went home mentally exhausted. I was walking up the drive way when I smelled it. Blood.

**Ohh ahh what's next? Should I continue? Do you like it.**


	4. Apology!

I've been grounded. Couldn't finish the story but I will finish it. Give me time.


	5. Beautiful Soul

I walked in to see Charlie with claw marks from the corner of his eye to his hip. Words spelled out in his blood "I had to get you some way. :)- Vicky." Wasn't it enough to change me against my will? I tried to use my power and picture him alive. "Your powers don't work on the dead. Change him." Said a male voice in my head. So I did, I change him and didn't think twice about it. I smelled something... wet dog, coming up the stairs. I grabbed Charlie and ran. I ran till I couldn't run anymore, figuratively technically I can't get tired. I looked at the road sign it said 'Welcome To Italy.' I remember Ed-him telling me about the Volturi (Vampire royalty).I ran to the Volterra's clock tower to see two huge doors I ran through. I walked in to see a blonde sitting at a desk.

"Can I speak to Aro please?" I asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, Wait one moment." She said. Whoa she's scared. Oh my eyes. Boobs wait what? Oh Charlie. No there's nothing wrong with a 18 year old carrying a middle aged man. Nope. ( note sarcasm) Here she comes act cool. Here we go.

**Oohh Ahhh. Interesting. **


	6. Not again

It's been 127 years since me and Charlie joined the volturi they love me, scared of me when I'm mad but love crowned me princessa of Volterra and I got my own thrown. Black with purple designs and a purple cushion. Today we are having a ball to celebrate my being a princess. We didn't have one sooner because Aro said he wasn't ready for the world to know of me yet. Now he's ready. I remember when I first joined the Volturi.

FLASHBACK!

I was walking through the doors of Volturi castle and I see three thrown all black and brown. With three kings who I recognized to be Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. two guards on my right and two on my left. "What brings you here?" Aro said holding out his hand. (Sorry to lazy to type everything that happened from New Moon. If you saw the movie good, if you didn't oh well watch it.) After Jane mentally attacks me which didn't work much to her comfort Aro called Eleazer. Turns out his power is to tell what others power are human or vampire. 17 hours later Eleazar arrived and told me I had not one, not two, but multiple powers. I can transport, make mentally pictures come true like when I made those lions come, I can shift into any animal, and I'm basically a know it all that would explain the male voice in my head. So, I'm not crazy still don't know why it's a male but o.k. I can see the future but not like Alice where hers is decisive mine is what's going to happen even if you don't what your going to decide. last but not least I can read minds but I can turn it off if I want.

FLASHBACK OVER!

That was a good day except the scars on Charlie got the day I found him they never went away so now I am forever reminded of what I did to him. He says it's not my fault even after I told him everything about the Cullens but I know better. I'm glad he found someone to love him for him. He got married to a sweet vampire yesterday China. They went on there honeymoon. I had to practically push him out the door. He didn't want to leave me unattended. I had to remind him that I had the volturi here to keep me safe. Right now I'm in my room it has a black eight feet California king bed, red bed side table, with my touch screen computer ( don't know what's it's really called), and my 200in flat screen t.v to complete my room a closet that would put Alice's to shame. To get ready for the ball I have on a blood red strapless dress that stops at the floor with red peep toe 6in heels. With my volturi clock. My hair is pinned up in curls with a few strands hanging down. I walked in to see the face I dreaded for 127 years.

**Who could it be? Happy Halloween!**


End file.
